


Say It -  Colin Ritman Imagine #7

by heyitstay18



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018), Will Poulter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I promise, This is pure filth, but like it turns around at the end, colin ritman imagine, mixed with some angst, will poulter imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: Reader and Colin have been dating for some time now, but she still seems to doubt herself. Colin makes it his mission to get her to believe just how beautiful he thinks she is.





	Say It -  Colin Ritman Imagine #7

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you write a Colin (bandersnatch) imagine where he makes an insecure curvy reader ~feel better~? I feel like he has a serious praise kink haha
> 
> This one took awhile to perfect, but I am pretty happy with the outcome. Hope you all enjoy <3

The moment he first laid eyes on her, he knew he was a goner. Colin had walked into the café by pure coincidence. Thakur had been in a foul mood all day and he thought a cup of coffee (not the shite they had in their break-room) would help put him in a better mood. Not to mention the fact that Colin himself had a raging headache and needed some caffeine stat. So with that in mind he waltzed into the small coffee shop just across the street from Tucekersoft. As soon as he saw her he could’ve sworn time stood still.

She stood behind the counter with a small smile on her face. Her Y/C/H was thrown up in a messy bun with some strands framing her face, complimenting her Y/C/E eyes. Wearing a brown jumper 2X’s too big for her, she seemed to shrink into herself. Doing almost everything in her power to appear smaller, like she was trying to be invisible. Colin saw her though and he wasn’t disappointed in the least.

“Hello sir. Welcome to The Glade, what can I get you?” she asked in a soft voice, a light blush dusting her cheeks. He didn’t think she could get any more adorable. “Hello! Just two large coffees please, love.” he responded in turn. Not missing the way her blush seemed to deepen as she meekly nodded. He waited off to the side as she busied herself making the drinks, finding himself smiling fondly at her whilst she worked. There was an air of confidence to it, one she didn’t seem to have whilst interacting with him.

He brought out of his thoughts by her clearing her throat, “Here you go sir. Have a nice day”! He nodded slightly, a bit sad that their interaction was already being cut short. He grabbed the drinks and began to walk away before stopping himself and turning back towards her. “May I get you name?” he asked politely, trying not to come off too strong or abrasive. He was honestly just curious. She seemed taken aback and floundered for a moment, before answering him in almost a whisper, “It’s Y/N”. The smile on his face only seemed to get wider. “Splendid. See you around Y/N” he said, before leaving the shop.

Colin came in nearly everyday after that encounter. Every time he walked in he would greet her with a big smile on his face, eyes crinkling adorably beneath his glass. This always warranted a large blush to break out against her cheeks as she would greet him back shyly. It wasn’t until about a month in that he finally asked her out. She seemed so shocked that Colin almost had to laugh. Not at her of course, but rather at her reaction. “M-me? You want to go out on a date with me?” she asked, still not quite processing what he had just asked. “Yes, love. With you and only you” he confidently replied. She could only nod dumbly as he happily scribbled down something on a napkin. Telling her he’d be back around 7 to pick her up.

He took her and many dates after that, only growing more fond of her with each passing day. She slowly opened up to him, telling him more and more about herself. She told him her hobbies, her dreams, her fears, etc. He learned that while he thought she was gorgeous, she was rather insecure about her appearance. She always seemed to brush off his compliments, saying things like “you’re just saying that” or “there’s no need to lie”. It broke his heart that she couldn’t see what he saw, but he told himself that he would do anything to prove it to her. Now here they were, almost a year after their first encounter. Colin had asked her some time ago to officially be his girlfriend and while she said yes rather happily, he could still see the doubt in her eyes. Knowing that she was thinking she wasn’t good enough.

*time skip*

“Love, are you almost ready? We have to leave for dinner in about 10 minutes” Colin called out into their shared flat. He asked to move in not too long after they started dating. Saying how he didn’t want to spend another night without her. He was in their living room, sitting on the couch while waiting. They had reservations at a cute little French bistro just down the road. When Y/N asked what the occasion was, he simply said “my undying love for you”. At first there was no response, and Colin was about to call out again before he heard it. A small whimper.

Without even thinking Colin was on his feet and making his way to their bedroom where he knew she was getting ready. His heart almost broke right then and there when he took in the scene in front of. Y/N, his beautiful girlfriend, was standing in front of the full length mirror crying into her hands. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asked with concern before rushing over to her shaking form. She couldn’t even answer and instead threw herself into his body, tightly wrapping her arms around his waist.

He heard her mumble something out, but with her head pressed into his chest he couldn’t make it out. Leading her over to the bed, he sat them both down and put his finger under her chin to lift her head up. “Y/N, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” his eyes pleading with her to explain what was going on. Y/N shook her head, tears still streaming down her face, “I’m disgusting”. Colin looked at her in bewilderment. Before he could even respond she was standing up and moving away from him. “Look at me Colin, I look like a bloody whale in this dress. You deserve someone better looking. Someone skinnier.” she sobbed out.

She was going on, saying more disparaging things about herself but Colin wasn’t listening anymore. He was mad. Mad that this wonderful woman in front of him still felt this way about herself. He stood up abruptly, taking quick strides to her across the room. She was in the middle of saying something else completely false about herself when he shut her up with a kiss. His arms gripped at her hips, pulling her flush against his body. She let out a gasp and he took that as his opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. He could feel her try to fight off her want, but soon she was kissing back with even more fervor.

He moved slowly moved their bodies back to the bed, his body now covering hers as they fell onto the mattress with a small thump. “Colin…” she started but he was having none of it. His one hand made its way to her chest, groping at her left breast as she let out a breathy moan. “Fuck, love. Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he grunted out. He could feel himself hardening in his pants. To further drive home his point, he rolled his hips into her, grinding against her still clothed core, “You’re bloody gorgeous, yea? All of you”. She whined beneath him, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down into another searing kiss. “Let me show you just how pretty you are. Please?” he practically begged, moving his mouth to her neck and sucking harshly. All she could do at this point was nod her head. Her mind swimming with arousal. “Thank you. Such a good girl for me” he moaned into her neck.

He slowly pulled away from her, not missing the pout on her lips. He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. She could be so needy at times. He stood up and quickly rid himself of his clothing, making sure to place his glasses on the bedside table; fondly remembering how one time they had gotten caught in her hair, leading them both to erupt in fits of laughter.

Once he was fully undressed, he stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at her with pure lust. She was still laying on the bed, but propped up on her elbows to get a better look at him. “Now love, I want you take that dress off. It looks wonderful on you, but I want to see your gorgeous body” he commanded, moving his hand down to stroke himself slowly. She moaned at the sight, before moving to slip off her dress. She loved it when he was more dominant with her and he knew it. Colin took in a sharp intake of breath once the dress was off her, clad now in only her matching black knickers. His eyes raked over her form, taking in everything she had to offer him. No matter how many times they did this, she never failed to take his breath away.

She tossed the piece of clothing to the side, making eye contact with him. “Now what, sir?” she whispered out. She was pulling out all the stops for him now. “Take the bra off, then your knickers” he grunted out, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head once her breasts were fully exposed. Colin had to still his hand at that point, too worried that he’d cum right then and there. “There you go, sweetheart. Fucking love your tits” he bit out. Her eyes were closed now and she worked off her knickers next. She had just tossed them off to the side when Colin was suddenly back on her.

His hands gripped at her thighs, massaging the flesh there. Leaning his head down, he gave her a small kiss on the inside of each one. “Beautiful, absolutely breathtaking” he whispered out, moving his head up her body. Placing kisses on her stomach and both her breasts, before placing once just below her lips. “Say it, love. Tell me how beautiful you are”, he asked her, his hot breath tickling her face. Shaking her head her hands went to cover her face, but Colin was quicker. He grabbed both her wrists in his own hand before pinning them above her head.

“Colin, please…” she whined out, hips bucking up to trying to relieve some of the friction. “Need me? Then say it” he gritted out, lips hovering above her own. She let a long breath before opening up her eyes, staring deeply into his own. “I’m beautiful” she whisper out. He shook his head, silently scolding her. “Louder” he commanded, starting to pull himself away from her. “Fine, okay! I’m beautiful!” she all but yelled out, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him from moving. “There you go” he smugly responded, letting go on her wrists to snake a hand down to her core.

She was practically dripping as he cupped her heat, making her arch into his touch. “You like that, baby? Tell me” he asked, before slipping a finger into her. “Feels so good, Col. You always make me feel good” she moaned out. He smirked to himself as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. “More, Colin. I need more” she said. Colin simply nodded as he added another finger, relishing in the feel of her. Her moans grew louder and he could feel her tightening around his fingers, but before she could cum he pulled his hand away from her core. She was about to protest but her words died in her throat as he brought his finger to his mouth. “Taste so good, love” he hummed out, making sure to lick his fingers clean.

“Jesus, Colin… Fuck me, please?” she asked, reaching her hands out to try and pull him down, “You feel so good in me. Want you to fill me up, please”. Colin nodded, moving to turn her around so she was now on her stomach. She readjusted herself accordingly, now supporting herself on her hands and knees. His hands ran up and down the swells of her ass before moving to grip her hips, kneading the flesh there. She wiggled her ass a bit, letting him know she was ready. With that, he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly started to press into her. “So tight, love” he moaned out, her walls squeezing him like a vice.

She did say anything, instead letting out a long whine, moving her hips back to help move along the process. He was now buried within her, whispering words of endearment to her as she adjusted to his size. “Move, baby. I’m ready” she finally said, and with that Colin was off. He started a fast rhythm, pistoning in and out of her like his life depended on it. “That’s it, Col. Fuck you feel so good. I love your big cock.” she grunted out, doing her best to meet his thrusts. She snaked a hand down her body to her clit, rubbing herself in fast circular motions.

“So close, baby. Feels so good, gonna cum soon” she moaned out, feeling herself started to clench around him. Colin was close too, trying his hardest to hold off his oncoming orgasm. He picked up his pace then, thrusting into her so hard that her arms gave out on her as her upper body now lie flush against the bed. ‘Come on, love. Need you to come with me.” he said in between each thrust, moving his own hand to her clit now to help her find release. It didn’t take much longer for her to finally find her release, screaming out his name in pure bliss.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Cum on my cock, feels amazing” he said, finally stilling and orgasming himself. His body was spent and he fell off of her to the side, panting hard as she too tried to catch her breath. After a few minutes of silence, Y/N slowly rolled herself over to cuddle into Colin’s side, drawing small patterns on his now sweaty chest. “So glad we missed dinner for this” she laughed out, causing Colin to let out a small chuckle himself before moving to look at her serious look on his face.

“Say it for me again” he asked, arms circling around her waist to pull her closer. She giggled softly as he buried his head into her neck. “I’m beautiful” she stated, voice strong and unwavering. He hugged her even tighter then, moving to kiss her on the lips now. This time he knew she believed it.


End file.
